


I dont want you to just care, I want you to talk to me

by love_in_the_city



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Depressive Thoughts, Exy (All For The Game), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Palmetto State University Foxes, Panic Attacks, Serious Injuries, Twins bonding, Wholesome Twinyards, mentios of past abuse but just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city
Summary: Aaron was having a bad week, he felt  everything becoming too much, his non-existant relationship with Andrew growing heavy on him. He thought he was being subtle with the change of his mood untill he got heavly injured on Exy field.or an AU where Aaron and Andrew actualy talk openly about their feelings towards each other.Because I love them, and they deserve to be happy together...
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	I dont want you to just care, I want you to talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there are some mentions of past abuse, nothing graphic, there is a graphic description of a panic attack and sports injury. There is angst but also comfort at the end. Please read considering this <3
> 
> If you like it, leave comments, they give me a purpose :)

Aaron was freaking out. 

It started out with him waking up from a frantic nightmare, rushing to the bathroom and throwing up last night’s dinner. He was there again, at his uncle’s house, Drake on top of Andrew, but he was too late, too late to save his brother, too late to get him out of the foster system, too late to save him from Drake. All he could hear ringing in his head was “your fault, your fault” Washing his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, looking paler than usual, lips chapped. Even a corps would look prettier than he does at the moment. Sighing, he left the bathroom, grabbing himself only a cup of coffee before he left for the morning practice. 

“Hey buddy” he heard Matt’s voice come from the living room. He didn’t mind Matt’s company and they did find similar things that they liked and they got on. Some nights he would join Matt and his university friends outside of the Foxes to grab some drinks and Aaron realised he didn’t really mind that. He didn’t really know how Andrew felt about that but he didn’t care, because clearly Andrew did not care for him anymore either. He was too busy with Josten, or looking out for Kevin. When he had first learned that he had a twin, he was excited. After a loveless life from his mother and countless abuse, he thought with Andrew’s arrival he would feel whole again. But that did not happen. Andrew was even more broken than Aaron was, and he was not looking to become a whole or even a quarter with Aaron. But Aaron hanged on to hope, hope of his twin one day opening up to him, them becoming an inseparable pair. But his twin found that with the mysterious red headed boy. And sure he had Katelyn and he loved her, but he was jealous. Jealous of how easily Josten came and swooped his brother away from him. He hated Josten for that, but he was also aware that the only reason him and Andrew got along were because of Neil’s little act of uniting them. Internally he was grateful for it, but he would never admit to it. 

“Hey” realising he still hadn’t responded to Matt, his head snapped back up. “Are you going to eat anything?” he asked, pointing to his coffee. Aaron shook his head, finishing his coffee and heading to the car. 

He saw his twin leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette, Neil standing next to him, holding a cigarette himself but not taking it to his lips. Neil looked up as he walked towards the car but Andrew didn’t bother looking up, not until Neil whispered something underneath his breath to Andrew, only then his brother looked up;

“You look like shit” Andrew stated, Aaron rolled his eyes

“Thanks, our dorm was lacking mirrors you stating the obvious really helped” he said getting into the car, banging the door closed. 

Practice sucked, Kevin screaming at everyone but mostly towards Aaron, he was stumbling and tripping on his own feet. He was too dizzy to concentrate, didn’t even find the energy to snap back at Kevin. It took all of his willpower to not quit the team right there and then. He thought of all the possibilities of getting severely hurt at that week’s game, so he would be benched for the rest of the season. He decided to give it a try, maybe the medication they would give to ease his pain would help him sleep better. 

In the car ride back to Fox tower, Kevin was still bickering at him. He was thankful for Nicky sitting in between Kevin and him because he was sure he would smack the boy causing Andrew to cut him open. Finally having enough of Kevin’s bullshit, he slammed his palm on the seat in front of him, causing Neil to flinch, since he was sitting there.

“Enough” he said a bit too loudly. The tension inside the car shifted. He saw Andrew gaze at him through the review mirror but he turned his head to look outside the window. 

Rest of his day went in a blur, he was too busy to eat, rushing from class to class, and not realising it was nearly afternoon practice time. He rushed towards the tower, barely making it to the car. He was not ready for a second round of Kevin Day, but Kevin seemed to drop his comments towards Aaron, deciding to pick on the freshman. He was very grateful for that as well. He was getting too grateful for many things in just one day and it annoyed him. He did not own anything to anybody. He just wanted to curl and sleep for a very long time but knowing the workload that waited him back in the dorm, he groaned.

On Wednesday, Katelyn pulled him away from the lunch line, taking him towards an empty hallway. 

“Hey, are you alright? You have been answering my texts very shortly and you look very tired. Do you want to come over to my dorm after practice so we can nap together?” Aaron huffed. 

“Katelyn, I would love to, but I cant, I have too many things to do.” Katelyn nodded, giving him a tight smile. 

On Thursday morning, he woke up covered in sweat; he rushed over to the bathroom, throwing up. When he exited, Matt gave him a concerned look but knew better to ask him about it. Later in practice he saw Matt pulling Neil to a corner, both boys eyeing him for a second, Neil nodding in concern and smiling at Matt. In the changing room, Neil was whispering rushed words to Andrew. When he entered the room Andrew eyed him for a long time, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Aaron rolled his eyes at him. 

Friday was worse; he woke up from another nightmare, rushing to the bathroom. He wondered when the last time there was food in his system was. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked worse than he did on Monday. His cheeks were sunken, dark circles under his eyes growing darker. His hands shook a little. The tension among the Foxes did not help as well. Everyone was in a panicky mode. They knew they would win this game, sure, but still everyone was on edge and Kevin Day absolutely did not help. 

On the field they were against an easy team, but for some reason that scared them more. What if they gotten into the mind-set of thinking this is an easy game so not giving their best and losing? So they played with all their power. But Aaron was growing tired from the first half. He was running slower and missing easy defence. He thought back to his plan on Monday practice, realising it didn’t sound so bad at the moment, so when he saw the backliner of the opponent team run towards him in full speed he didn’t do much to stop him, getting body checked to the pexiglass. He heard a loud crushing noise, hoping it wasn’t his important bones. He heard shouting’s and the backliner getting ripped off of him. He felt someone trying to get his helmet off. He saw red curls in a blur. Neil was trying to get his helmet off, allowing him easy breathing. 

“Aaron, can you hear me” he felt Neil slapping his cheeks lightly to get him to wake up but he was too tired

“Aaron, open your eyes” Did Neil sound concerned? Interesting, Aaron thought to himself. 

“Aaron” someone yelled at him. He wanted to laugh, was Andrew caring for him. He thought he must have hit the glass too hard causing him to slip into a parallel time line. 

His eyes were forced open, white light forcing its way into his vision. Was he dead? Would he go to hell? He was sure heaven wouldn’t accept him but he didn’t think he was too bad of a person to end up in hell, there were people who have done worse, like Neil’s dad. He would be so pissed if he ended up in the same place as Neil’s dad, his dad sucked, Neil deserved better. Aaron scolded himself, was he supporting Josten? Maybe he was dead.

“Aaron, stay with me” Andrew’s voice came out panicked. He heard more shouting’s around him but he couldn’t care at all. He just wanted pain pills to help him sleep better.   
Someone lifted him up and placed him on the stretcher, as he heard the sound of a fist hitting someone’s head. He didn’t even have to be in the right mind to guess it was Andrew hitting the backliner that crushed into him. 

He didn’t know how long he was out, lying in Abbie’s office. He heard voices around him, but couldn’t open his eyes. 

“Nicky, leave”

“Andrew, if you think I am leaving his side right now, you have not been paying attention in the last five years” Nicky could be all cheerful and nice but he too had limits and those limits were drawn when it came to his family, even Andrew could not protest to Nicky’s protective state. Someone was holding his hand, it was too rough to be Katelyn’s hand, and were those hands in his hair, smoothing it? Oh god, he was dead. 

He grunted, causing all the voices to stop. He tried to open his eyes but the light hurt too much. He squeezed the hand holding his own. He took a deep breath, tried again but he couldn’t open his eyes. He was getting frustrated. 

“I cant” he said, not sure if it was heard by the others. He was too tired, everything hurt, and he felt defeated. He felt lost and alone and he just wanted all the pain to stop . He didn’t realise he had started crying. He couldn’t breathe, there were waves crashing over his head, filling his nostrils, his ears, he couldn’t breathe it was too much and not enough. 

“Aaron, you are with me, Andrew, in Palmetto, you are safe, you are in Palmetto.” 

Aaron took a shaking breath, finally managing to get some air into his lungs; hands in his hair were pulling, grounding him. He tried to open his eyes once more, barely cracking one open, Andrew’s hazel eyes coming into his vision. Andrew was holding into his hand tightly, his other hand resting on Aaron’s forehead. Neil was by his head side, pulling his hair, grounding him. The affection he was receiving caused an ache inside his chest, did he have to have something bad happen to him for someone to realise, for Andrew to care. With trembling lips he said;

“No one cares for me, why start now?” he heard a small gasp who he imagined was Nicky, but he couldn’t take his eyes from Andrew’s, for some reason he wanted his words to hurt. Andrew looked shocked for a second but Aaron couldn’t see the rest of his features, sleep taking over him once more. 

He woke up in his own bed, everything was dark, it must be late. He had a terrible ache on his head and on his back, he realised there was something around his neck. He had a cervical collar around his neck, he was shirtless, his shoulder bandaged. He looked around, he spotted pair of hazel eyes watching him from the floor, Andrew’s features illuminated from the light that came from the window almost making him look soft. Neither of them said anything, just stared at each other. 

“You could have avoided getting hit, why didn’t you?” Andrew asked after a long silence.

“I guess I didn’t want to” Aaron admitted.

“No one cares for you?” Andrew said, but it didn’t sound like a question, it sounded like an accusation. Aaron didn’t meet his eyes.

“Do you Andrew? Until something happens, do you? No, you just ignore me. I don’t even know what I do wrong anymore, is it mum picking me up, because Andrew, I am sorry, alright, no listen, listen to me. I am sorry, if I could swap places with you I would, Andrew, I hate that you wont even look at me once. Do you hate me that much? And Josten, he just comes and you can stand him, and he knows what to do, and I spend my days wondering what I am doing wrong” his voice was shaking, tears spilling down from his face once more. He was weak and he hated that. Andrew didn’t say anything for a long time.

“I am making you depressed.” 

Aaron scolded

“I am not depressed”

Andrew huffed 

“Yeah, right” he said but he didn’t sound harsh. 

Another long silence, making Aaron think Andrew just got up and left. But he heard shuffling from the floor, Andrew suddenly standing over him. Aaron chuckled.

“Just suffocate me with a pillow so we both can be done.”

“Don’t be an idiot, move towards the outer side of the bed, I sleep next to the wall.” Aaron just looked up, unable to move. He could see Andrew getting impatient but he didn’t say anything, just staring down at Aaron. Aaron gently scooted over, groaning a bit in pain. Andrew got into the space next to him, back pressed to the wall. Aaron realised he had taken off his armbands. He felt Andrew settle himself down next to him but Aaron was too stiff to move a muscle. Andrew huffed as he reached an arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Aaron couldn’t help himself, burying his nose to Andrew’s collar, feeling Andrew stiffen for a second then relaxing quickly. Aaron felt small and protected in Andrew’s arms. 

“Don’t you dare cry again” Andrew said, Aaron just nodded

“I know, I am distant, I am working on that, but I didn’t realise how much effect it had on you, I will try more. I don’t hate you Aaron and I don’t only care when you are hurt, I care all the time.”

“But I don’t just want you to care Andrew, I want you to actually talk to me, I want to be brothers, I want to be what twins are supposed to be, there is a reason we came to this world together, yes we were separated but we found each other again didn’t we?”

“Stop being a romantic, its disgusting” Aaron just sighed, pushing his nose further into Andrew’s collar. He thought of a time when for nine months they stayed like this curled up like this in a closed off space. Aaron was claustrophobic, he wondered if Andrew had calmed him down inside the womb just like he did right now?

“We were foetuses you idiot, we didn’t know shit” Andrew said giving his head a careful smack. “Go to sleep now you are very annoying on pain meds.” Aaron smiled

“Andrew?” 

“I thought I told you to go to sleep.”

“Can we do this more often even when I am not hurt?”

“You want to have sleepover, is that it?” Aaron nodded

“We will see, now go to sleep”


End file.
